


Nasaan ba ako sayo? Aasa ba ako sayo?

by missingpages



Category: BaekXing - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpages/pseuds/missingpages
Summary: Ang hirap talaga kung may sign pero hindi naman talaga yun yung pinaparating.Sa kaso ng dalawa nating bida, hirap na hirap na si Yixing mag-isip kung ano ba talaga sila ni Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 17
Kudos: 3





	Nasaan ba ako sayo? Aasa ba ako sayo?

Oo nga pala, hindi nga pala tayo.

Hanggang dito nalang ako, mag-aabang sa tabi mo.

Hindi sinasadya na mahulog sayo ang loob ko--

Hindi pa man natatapos si Madam Maish sa lyrics ay pinatay na agad ni Yixing ang radyo sa tabi nya, umagang umaga.

"Epal naman 'tong radyo na to'" 

"Sus! Ang sabihin mo, tinamaan ka!" singit ni Jongin mula sa pintuan ng banyo.

"Alam mo tatamaan ka ng tsinelas kung hindi ka tatahimik," pagsusungit pa nito sa dormmate nya.

"Okay, okay kuya tatahimik nako. Pero bakit ayaw mo pa kasing sabihin yang nararamdaman mo para sa kanya?" murmur ni Jongin habang nagsisipilyo, sabay buga ng tubig.

Pasok Teddy Salazar!

"Akala mo ba madali lang para sakin to?" tumayo sya at dumiretso sa kusina.

"Ay? Ate Teddy? O sige ako si Bobby dali, bakit parang galit ka?" pagloloko pa ni Jongin kaya't natamaan na talaga sya ng lumipad na sandugo ni Yixing, nahagalpak naman ng tawa ito.

Ano ba kasing nararamdaman nya para kay Baekhyun?

Si Baekhyun lang naman yung taong kasama nya mula pagkabata hanggang ngayon na nakakaintindi kung ano talaga ang nararamdaman nya, bestfriends.

Kasi sila lang naman ang magkasama sa highs and lows ng isa't isa, pati nga mga worst side nakita na nila. No secrets, all revealed. 

Pero ano nangyayari ngayon? Bat sya nagkakaganito? Bakit siya nagtatago ng feelings?

Dahil ba sa subtle actions na pinapakita ni Baekhyun? O totoo talaga yun? Eh kung makareact din naman sya minsan akala mo jowa nya talaga, pero normal lang naman daw ata yun para sa bestfriend eh. Kainiz. Pag may masakit o kung ano man ang meron kay Baekhyun, nandyan agad siya sa tabi nito.

May mga instances din na bigla nalang yayakap si Baekhyun sa likod ni Yixing sabay bubulong ng "Ang swerte ko naman sayo," eto naman si Baklang Asang-asa edi hindi malaman kung kikiligin ba o ano. Nabibitin eh. Baekhyun naman eh. 

Sa totoo lang, hulog na hulog na hulog na talaga ang ating bida. Kapit na kapit sya sa lubid na unti unting naputol at tuluyang nalunod sa pagmamaha-- ehem, pag-asa na ganun din ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun para sa kanya, madamimg nagsasabi na bagay naman daw sila, may ibang nag-akala na merong sila. Natatawa nalang tuloy si Yixing, akala.

Pero pag napapag-usapan yun, tameme naman silang dalawa tas biglang may awkwardness na babalot sa paligid.

Pano ba tayo nito, ang hirap.

Bakit ba nahihirapan kung hindi pa sinisubukan? 

Bakit ba natatakot umamin? 

Bakit ba umaasa?

[You received a text message from: Bal!! ♡]

*GOOD MORNING BAL! BANGON NA AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST HA WAIT KITA SA SKOL? INGAT SO MUCH!!!

"Uy, si Baek ba yan? At 'Bal' with hart hart pa yung name sa contacts ha? Eh diba pag binaliktad yung bal, lab? Ah, okay gets ko na" ani ni Jongin habang sinisilip ang text sa cellphone ni Yixing.

"Alam mo chismoso ka talaga eh! Susumbong kita kay Kyungsoo na uminom kayo nila Chanyeol kagabi!" pananakot nya. 

"Kuya naman, diba bespren tayo? Tsaka alam mo naman kung pano magalit yung kapatid mo diba? Kuya please??" pagmamakaawa pa nito habang nakapuppy eyes at nakapout pa ang labi.

"O sige na! Tigilan mo na nga yan, di bagay sayo!"

"Ate Teddy naman eh!"

"Isa pa kokotongan kita!"

"May klase pako bye!" karipas nito palabas ng pinto ng kwarto nila, matawa tawa naman si Yixing at nag handa na para pumasok at para kitain si, Lab este Bal with hart hart.

Di naman si Yixing ang nagpangalan ng ganun eh, si Baek. Pero gusto nya rin.

At eto na nga, habang naglalakad papuntang pamantasan nila ay nakita nya na agad na kumakaway sa labas ng gate ang pinakamamahal este pinakaMATALIK NA KAIBIGAN NYA. 

Diyos ko ano ba naman to, bakit kailangan may boundary?

Nahihilo, nalilito

Nasaan ba ako sayo? Aasa ba ako sayo?

Papatayin nya na sana ang bwisit na kanta na biglang tumugtog on shuffle, leche naman kasi si Jongin tinadtad ng Migraine ang playlist nya, nananadya.

Oo na, hindi nga pala tayo. Hanggang dito na lang ako, mag-aabang sa tabi mo. Hindi ko naman sinadya na mahulog eh, Baekhyun paki salo naman ako please?

Naputol naman ang imahinasyon nya ng biglang niyakap sya ni Baekhyun na bumwelo pa, humagikhik ito.

"Huy? Yixing!"

"Ay, oo ano?"

"Late na tayo ano ka ba?"

"Tara," hinila nya si Baekhyun papuntang block nila pero nagpigil muna ito.

"Ay wait! May papakilala pala ako sayo," hinila nya ang katabing matangkad na lalaki, gwapo ito, mabango at mukhang mayaman. 

"Si Dean nga pala, boyfriend ko,"

Wait. Kalma. 

Ano daw?! 

Boyfriend!? 

Dean?! 

Ang bata naman neto para maging Dean ng university nila?! O Dean talaga pangalan nya?

Teka, ang sakit?

Migraine by Moonstar88 makes sense to Yixing now. 

"Pare," nilahad nito ang kanang kamay na tila nakikipag handshake, tiningnan muna ito ni Yixing saka inabot. 

Gusto nya itong pisilin sa galit, teka bakit nagagalit?

"Yay! Now that you know each other na, I'm so happy! By the way, Yixing you go na I'll follow nalang, okay? Bye!" at tuluyan ito tumalikod at iniwan si Yixing na nakatayo sa tambayan nila.

Wow? Ano yun?

Tsaka, bakit ba nagagalit si Yixing eh okay lang naman magka-boyfriend si Baekhyun dahil, wala. namang. sila.

Naupo ito sa isang bench at yumuko, ano yun? Luha? Bat umiiyak?

Sino ba naman kasing nagsabi na umasa siya sa mga kinikilos at pinaparamdam ni Baekhyun sa kanya? Imposible naman kasing maging sila dahil he just see Yixing as his bestfriend and only like it alone. 

Sino dapat sisihin? Si Yixing. 

"Kuya... nakita namin yung kanina, okay ka lang ba?" hinimas himas ni Kyungsoo ang likod ng kuya nya. Nakaupo sa tabi nya si Jongin. 

"Inom tayo,"

"Ha?" gulat na tanong ng magjowa.

"Inom tayo, tara. Treat ko,"

"Ng tanghaling tapat? Kuya uwi nalang tayo," yaya ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Napadaan muna sila sa 7-Eleven para bumili ng dalawang mucho na Red Horse at pulutan, humabol pa si Yixing ng isang bote at tumakbo papuntang counter. 

Halos siya din naman ang uminom ng binili nya dahil di makatungga halos si Jongin dahil katabi ang boyfriend nya, kaya ayun yung pulutan ang ginawang kanin. 

"Tanga ba ako ha? Sabihin niyo nga yung totoo, di ako magagalit pramis," ani ni Yixing sabay lagok ng shot glass walang chaser chaser. Di naman siya madaling malasing, kahit ata isang dosenang Red Horse na grande kaya nya ng isang upuan lang. 

Hinayaan nalang ni Jongin na magsalita ang kapatid nito, "Oo kuya, tanga ka. Alam mo kung bakit?"

"Hindi dahil sa umasa ka, well, counted yun pero ang main reason ay hindi mo sinabi yung nararamdaman mo habang maaga pa at may pagkakataon. Tinago mo kasi kung kelan pwede pa tapos ngayon naglalasing ka dahil huli na? Bakit di mo sinubukan? Dahil masisira ang friendship nyo? Eh ano naman ngayon, atleast you tried diba. Kaso eto tayo ngayon, nandyan ka. Gets ko namang takot ka pero minsan walang magagawa ang takot kapag puso ang nagdikta,"

Matapos ang monologo ni Kyungsoo, patuloy padin sa paghikbi ang kuya nya. 

Buhos ng alak, tungga.

Wala na eh, finish na. 

Yumuko ito sa lamesa, "Ang sakit pala ng ganito, pero atleast nakaramdam ako ng saya kahit ako lang ang nagmamahal, okay narin siguro ako sa ganito. Natatakot talaga kasi ako na malaman nya, okay lang naman matakot diba, Kyungsoo?"

Narinig nyang bumukas ang pinto pero di na sya tumingala, baka nag banyo lang ang isa sa mga kasama nya.

"Alam ko sa sarili ko na mahal ko na talaga si Baekhyun simula palang, sayang kasi hanggang pagkakaibigan lang kami. Natatakot ako na masira yun, sayang naman kasi, puro sayang tangina. Siguro makukuntento nalang ako sa ganito, makita ko siyang masaya kahit sa pagmamahal ng iba, okay nako. Masaya nadin ako, siya lang naman mahalaga para sakin eh, si Baekhyun lang ang una at huling mamahalin ko,"

"Ako din naman eh,"

Bakit parang nag iba boses ni Kyungsoo? Si Kyungsoo pa ba yung kasama niya o si Jongin yun?

Napatingala siya at nanlaki ang mata sa gulat dahil wala na ang magjowa sa tabi nya kundi si Baekhyun. 

"Hala, huy sino- asan yung dalawa?" hinanap nya ito sa paligid, may babangasan nanaman sya bukas. 

"Wala, pinauwi ko na. At kung iniisip mong pinapunta nila ako, ako talaga yung pumunta dahil alam kong maglalasing ka. Kilala kita Yixing,"

"Edi narinig mo lahat?"

"Oo, lahat,"

Medyo may amats na pero ang linaw ng mga nangyayari ngayon, pano na? Paano siya tatakas ngayon?

"Sorry," bulong nya. 

"Bakit ka nagsosorry? Anong dapat mong ika-sorry?" tumabi ito sa gilid nya at tinagayan ang sarili. 

"Yung nararamdaman ko para sayo, alam ko hindi tama. Dahil lalayo ka, at ayaw kong lumayo ka at sana ngayong alam mo na ang lahat, sana hindi magbago pagtingin mo sakin. Sana ako parin ang bestfriend mo,"

"Bestfriend lang? Di pwede maging boyfriend?"

Nabilaukan naman ito at tumingin kay Baekhyun na naka-ismid. 

"Ayaw mo talaga?"

"Eh may Dean ka na diba?"

Natawa ito.

"Si Dean? Nakilala ko lang naman yun nung intrams, di ko naman talaga boyfriend yun. Sinubukan ko lang kung kaya kong magmahal ng iba, pero ikaw talaga laman nito eh, ikaw ang mahal ko Yixing," tinuro nya ang dibdib kung nasaan ang puso nya. 

Totoo ba to? O panaginip? Kasi hindi na talaga gigising si Yixing. 

"Huy! Wala ka bang sasabihin?" 

Nagulat ito ng bahagya sa tapik, totoo nga? Mahal din siya ni Baekhyun.

"Totoo ba? Baka niloloko mo lang ako."

"Gagawin ko ba to kung di totoo mga sinasabi ko?"

Kumalong si Baekhyun kay Yixing at hinawakan ang mukha nito sabay hinila palapit sa kanya at pinagtagpo ang mga labi nilang matagal nang nangungulila sa piling ng isa't isa. 

Naghahabulan lang sila sa isang malaking bilog, paikot-ikot, pinipilit abutin ang isa't isa habang ang mga salita ay nasa gitna at pilit silang pinaglalayo. Sa wakas at eto, tapos na ang habulan. Nagkita na sila sa gitna.

Pinaghiwalay ni Baekhyun ang mga labi nila, "Mahal kita Yixing, matagal na. At please, ngayong alam na natin ang side ng isa't isa, wala nang taguan please?"

"Mahal na mahal din kita Baek, at promise wala nang taguan,"

Kahit amoy alak silang dalawa at medyo may amats, alam naman nilang totoo ang mga nangyayari.

"Mahal kita,"

"Mas mahal kita,"

Napahagikhik pa siya sa kilig, namumula ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun na siya namang kahinaan ni Yixing.

Sa wakas, nahanap na ang mga sagot, nahanap na ang kinalalagyan. 

Meron nang sila.

**Author's Note:**

> hello mga bakla, twt: @intkdscbx


End file.
